Improvise
by viviannnnn
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura. Whips. Boots. And a special treat. "I know witches are supposed to carry wands around but...I'm sure we can improvise." One-Shot.


**A/N:** FIC!trade with **ohwhatsherface** because she's just too damn good with her persuasion. She'll get in any guys pants with that. Haha. Something involving a seme!Sakura and so probably OOC for Sasuke. So to warn you guys ahead of time, I'm so not good at writing seme!Sakura. Forgive me.

So this story was written over a course of nine months. I'm sorry, **fanonizer** (you can tell by the change in her penname). It's weird but I didn't want to go back and change what I already had. Hope you accept it in all its ugliness and rushed ending.

**Improvise**

Sakura stopped abruptly in front of the costume aisle and paused in her shopping for some Halloween decorations. The medic-nin contemplated for a brief moment whether or not she should spend MORE money buying a new costume or re-use the same one she's been trying to fit into for the pass six years. She frowned when she recalled a blonde idiot commenting about how the seams of her witch costume were starting to stretch around the armpit area. She claimed it was because she never used to have muscle on the upper part of her arm but with the look of disbelief Sasuke threw her, she knew it was that stupid chocolate vending machine they recently had installed at the hospital.

Biting her lip, she took a step into the aisle and immediately caught sight of a bunny costume. Inwardly, she squealed and shrieked at how adorable the thing would look on her. Finally something to match her hair. Outwardly, she stared at the pink fluff ball for a few seconds before deciding that this was it. Her fingers slowly crept towards it and when she came within reach of the plastic covering; her fingers wrapped around it and she was in the process of taking it off the shelf when she recognized a voice calling out to her. As if on reflex of getting caught red-handed, she quickly dropped the package and feigned looking at something else. _Damn it._

"New costume finally?" The awfully familiar voice was now directly behind her and she cringed while trying to think of an excuse.

"N-no!" She huffed, twirling around, finger ready as she poked the man in the chest with a little force behind the finger. Sasuke looked quirked an eyebrow, looking unimpressed and simply brushed pass her, casually glancing from shelf to shelf. The kunoichi stared after him suspiciously. "What are you doing here, anyway?" She asked, miffed that she'd been interrupted in buying her true costume.

"Naruto told me that you might need help with the decorations." He responded, randomly picking up a grotesque mask with scars and burns marring the features. Sakura shuddered, Morino Ibiki''s face dancing around in her head.

"And you actually came?"

Sasuke shrugged, carelessly throwing the mask over his shoulder to pick up something new. "Nothing better to do." Sakura was about to continue interrogating the Uchiha when he spoke up. "By the way, this isn't the aisle for decorations." The woman blinked while Sasuke pointed above him, indicating a large sign with the number nine scratched on it with cheap, plastic spiders messily glued next to it. "You're off by four aisles."

She cursed under her breath and was unfortunate that the Uchiha had sharp eyes. "What are you doing in this aisle?"

Sakura mentally drilled holes into his body with her eyes. "I was…" She swallowed, "looking for an accessory to go with my costume!" The woman gave herself a pat on the back for thinking of such a plausible excuse. "You know that old costume was getting dull." A forced laughter made its way out of her throat but it came to a stop when she noticed the flat look Sasuke was sending her.

"What accessory?" The man folded his arms across his chest and jutted his head to the pile of costumes behind her. "Weren't you just holding that pink costume, right there?"

The kunoichi took back her pat on the back and slapped herself instead. "Ah, that…no! I was..uh…" She trailed off, eyes searching for something to use a justification of her actions. She could—under no circumstances—let Sasuke or Naruto know that she was buying a new costume because of something the dumbass blond friend of her said. "Moving it so I can get the thing behind it." She finished weakly. Her fingers groped behind her for anything, feeling the texture and surface of the objects. Her hand landed upon a thin stick as a handle and she didn't even take the time to access the rest of its body when she picked it up.

_A wand. Thank god witches carry wands too._

"This!" Quickly, shoving it into Sasuke's hands, Sakura stood back with a triumphant smile adorning her face. "It'll go perfect with my costume!"

This time, it was Sasuke's turn to blink and Sakura watched in horror as he bent the upper half of the body and it flung back and forth and then came to a stop. "I didn't know wands can bend." He muttered flatly. His eyes betrayed his voice and Sakura was about to poke his eyes out when what he said finally digested in her head.

_WHAT. IS. THAT?_

"Uh, it's a specially made wand." She spluttered for an explanation.

The Uchiha survivor couldn't stop the mirth from merging with his voice. "Really?" He flicked the top of the "wand" and Sakura blanched when she realized it wasn't made of plastic at all. That material was pliable. "This top part is called the popper." He said casually and threw her a devious smirk. Sasuke tossed the object to her and she clumsily caught it. "That's a riding crop, Sakura. Also known as the horse whip." He explained and he brushed past her. He stopped and slightly turned his head to catch her eyes. "And in layman's term, a sex toy."

Sakura would have asked him how exactly he knew all this stuff but having Naruto as a best friend she was more surprised that she didn't know what it was. That and the fact that she was trying to fight down her blush and chagrin didn't give her enough time to realize Sasuke chuckling under his breath.

Oh. God.

- - - - -

Naruto couldn't say that he liked Sakura's witch costume so he found his way around it by pointing out the mishaps of the old fabric.

"There's a tear where the hood and collar should be!" He announced grabbing the costume and throwing it flat on the bed to examine it even more. "And can't you see the fabric is practically decaying from use?" His eyes scrunched when he spotted a splotch of off-white grey somewhere near the hems of the torn layered dress. "You had this since Team 7 was formed!"

Sakura growled and snatched the cloth off her bed and held it tightly against her chest. "But it's one of my most treasured memories!" She whined, fingers digging into the fabric and wrinkling the material all the more. "And since when did you start noticing clothes errors?"

The blonde pouted, a foot halfway up to stomp his tantrum out. "I never started! Even a blind person can tell how messed up that costume is just by the texture of it." He grabbed the dress and brought it up to Sakura's green orbs for emphasis. "It feels like a hay stack!"

"It does not!" She argued, practically ripping it away from him. "Leave it alone. I'm wearing it to the party and that's final."

Naruto mumbled a few collective word choices under his breath and glowered at his pink-haired best friend.

"I don't want to walk next to you if you're wearing that." He muttered, eyeing the costume wearily and even managed to display his dislike for it by stepping back a few paces. "And I think it's starting to stink." Pinching his nose for elaboration, the man turned away from the medic in a fake disgusted face. His lips stuck out in a mild form of sulking and Sakura was ready to punch his nose in.

"You basically invented that word and you're telling ME that my costume stinks?" The woman threw down the witch attire and stomped her way over to Naruto. "You're UNinvited to my party then!" She cried indignantly, shoving a finger at his chest. "Until you properly recognize that this costume is great." With that said, she picked up the patch of clothing and proceeded to leave the room when Naruto stopped her with that stupid teasing voice he learned from Kiba.

"You know, Sakura-chan. Witches usually carry wands not whips."

The medic brightened into a few shades of red and spluttered incredulously. "Wha…?"

_I'm going to kill that idiot Uchiha!_

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret. I didn't know you liked that sort of stuff. I mean it's a great way for foreplay. I have some stuff if you want to borr—" The blonde's face was promptly smashed against his apartment wall, hindering him from finishing the sentence while Sakura gave out a frustrated shriek. Naruto closed his eyes and winced when he was awarded with a loud slam of his door that, he noticeably thought, probably broke off the hinges.

_Oh, I'll find some use of that whip._

- - - - -

The night before the party, Sakura found herself sitting in front of an old sewing machine desperately debating with herself whether or not she should alter her costume. She was never really talented in contemporary fashion and was never gifted to have skilled hands to sew and stitch. If there was one person that had artistic hands, it would be that stupid rock, Sai and she was in no mood to play guess-what-emotion-I'm-wearing-today with him. But looking down at the dirty piece of material in her hand, the kunoichi was starting to give in no matter how reluctant she was.

Mind made up, the woman stood hastily from her chair, earning an annoying screech from the legs and grabbed a pair of scissors and headed for the artist's house. Sakura trudged up the staircase that led to the former ROOT member's home and her fist rapped lightly on the door, praying that he was there but also praying that he wasn't. She didn't know what to consider when a smug Sai opened the door for her.

Pushing her way through, Sakura plopped down on the only couch in his loft (the one she forced him to buy for her comfort) and threw him the ragged cloth. "Fix it, groom it, clean it—do whatever you want with it as long as it's presentable for tomorrow."

"And what do I get out of this, Ugly?" Sai leaned against his work table, probing and getting the feel of the dress in his hand.

"A week without me bitching at you." She sighed, running her hand through her tangled tresses.

"Two."

"Done."

Sakura wasn't aware that she had fallen asleep but by the time she woke up, Sai had graciously placed the old-new-costume in a box with a post it taped to the top lid. Shrugging off the blanket (Sai must have dropped it on her last night), she was about to pull off the lid when the artist appeared out of the kitchen with a coffee mug in one hand and a bagel in the

other.

"Don't open it yet."

She gave him a questioning stare but refrained from opening the box. Instead, she picked it up and nearly stumbled from the weight of it. "What the hell?"

"I gave you something extra in there." The artist told her, putting his coffee down on the nearest coaster (which was literally everywhere). "You're ugly as it is but a witch costume only enhances your ugliness." Sakura was already off the couch when the words left his lips, fist formed tightly at her side; but before she'd gotten a chance to cuff him, he spoke again. "So I added something that might take away some of the ugliness."

- - - - -

The coral-haired woman tentatively opened the box, throwing the lid aside and tore off the tissue paper that concealed her costume. She stopped when she stumbled upon a rough sketch of a young woman in a black dress and her eyes widened with skepticism when she realized it was her in the drawing. _This looks nothing like the piece of shit I gave him!_ Quickly, tearing away the layers of tissue paper (what was wrong with Sai?), a rush of excitement filled her when she pulled out her dress…or what little of it was left.

"Oh my god, what is this?" She muttered, bringing it up to her chest. Sakura turned towards the mirror in her room and had to keep herself from screaming obscenities at the artist when she found—not a witch's dress pressed against her—but a revealing, exposed PIECE OF CLOTH on her. The long sleeves that once covered her arms were no longer there but instead strips of black fringes framed her shoulders. The simple v-cut that adorned her chest was altered to a low, defining cut. AND WHERE THE HELL DID THE SECTIONS ON HER BACK AND STOMACH GO? The once lengthy dress now drew up to her mid-thigh. This was not witch-material. It practically screamed fuck-me-now.

A glimmering sheen in the box caught her attention and she tore her eyes away from the mirror. Sakura hesitated before bending down to retrieve the item and if it weren't for the class in the academy that taught her self-control, she would have tramped on over to Sai's place and slowly ripped apart every one of his paintings.

The boots in her hands would take talent to wear. And she did not possess talent in that area. Oh yeah, definitely fuck-me-now.

- - - - -

Sakura wrapped a scarf around her neck and tightened the belt on her coat. She made her way downstairs and sucked in a breath of air before she wrapped her fingers around the door knob and opened it. A blonde man bounced his way in, shoving a bag of candy into her arms and immediately went to the kitchen.

"I brought the drinks!" He shouted from the counter.

"In the freezer, Naruto or actually put it in the fridge." She answered before he could ask. She stepped aside for the Uchiha to come in and was suddenly aware of his scrutinizing eyes. "What are you staring at?" She snapped, tugging her coat a little closer to her.

"Nothing apparently." He muttered.

Sakura bristled at the comment. "What did you—"

Sasuke shoved his way in. "Kinky." He muttered, nudging her foot as he passed her. Sakura's eyes shot down to her boots and groaned.

"Shut up." She replied, smacking his shoulder, hand lingering on him longer than it should and glared at him. "They were a present, okay?"

He let out a chuckle and grabbed her wrist. "Sure they were." Eyeing her form once again, he tugged her closer and smiled. Sakura got the hint that it wasn't a friendly smile because Sasuke never did friendly. "They'd look better if you had nothing else on." She found out he did seductive.

And her party began.

Halfway through the night, the majority of her guests were either buzzed or completely gone. Naruto sat on the couch talking to pillow whom he thought was supposed to be the Hyuuga heiress and snuggled his face against it while Hinata sat embarrassed but still in control of herself. Ino decided to turn her coffee table into a strip stage and was desperately trying to unhook the clasp of her bra before Shikamaru brusquely pulled her away and threw a jacket around her shoulders. She was quick to give him a private session and the genius hadn't completely disagreed to the idea.

Kakashi managed to trick Genma into taking a couple of more shots before slipping away and replaced himself with Anko. The woman was completely smashed and couldn't even decipher the difference between Ino and Naruto. Sai left before he was dragged into the drinking mess and when Sakura was about to protest, he threw her a stupid smile and walked off. Ten Ten made sure Lee wasn't destroying everything in the house as she and Neji tried to restrain their teammate but ended up knocking him out.

As Ten Ten dragged Lee out by the foot, his head banging and bumping against everything possible, Neji stopped by and thanked her for the…overwhelming party. The host smiled and waved them goodbye.

- - - - -

Sakura leaned against her bar counter and rolled her eyes, watching as Naruto continued to make a fool of himself.

"You know, you haven't taken off the coat once since we were here."

She jumped at the voice and slightly turned to glance at Sasuke before a frown set in. "It's cold." She mumbled, downing her mixed drink.

"The alcohol should have made you hot." The man held his own drink in his hand but made no move to finish it.

"I said it's cold." Sakura managed to say between her gritted teeth.

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up and before she could stop him, he bent down until they were at eye level and Sakura could smell the slight alcohol he had taken in. "Really…" He said dryly. Sakura could have sworn she detected a challenge in his voice.

She ignored it and jerked her head back but the Uchiha was too quick and locked his hand behind her head, not even giving her the chance to break away.

"Y-yes. It's cold, okay?" She inhaled his scent and found that his musky scent was overpowering the alcohol greatly. It was starting to get hot.

"Are you sure? Because you're blushing." Sasuke smirked and leaned closer until his forehead pressed gently against her.

_Oh, two can play at this game._

Sakura closed her eyes and brought her arms up to rest them on Sasuke's hips. When she opened her eyes, Sasuke was surprised to see the change in them. He knew it was his warning.

"Maybe it is getting hot." She whispered.

Sasuke took that as his cue and slid his hands down until they were fingering her belt. Briskly undoing it, he let it fall to the ground and kicked it aside. His eyes never left hers as his fingers undid the button of the coat and gently began to peel it off of her shoulders.

Sakura stopped him. "Apparently, you like an audience." She licked her lips and glanced back at her guests. It was safe to say that they were oblivious to the couple. She leaned in further, pressing her body against his and left no space between their lips as she spoke. "But I like it private." Breaking away from his hold, Sakura covered herself with the coat again and made her way into the kitchen and around the corner.

The Uchiha wasted no time following her. He caught her swinging hand as she walked and her surprise ended up leaving her guard open. She hadn't realized he had backed her up into a corner until she felt the cool of her wall against her back, sending goose bumps down her arms. She squirmed slightly but held no resistance was he continued his work from before.

He slid his hand under the coat as Sakura shrugged it off. Sasuke stared at her and it took him a moment to restrain himself from tearing away the costume. He swallowed and was startled when Sakura smashed her lips against his, greedily taking him in.

Her hands moved to rid him of his shirt and she began to kick off her boots when it was his turn to stop her. "Leave them on." He moved his mouth across her jaw and kissed the hollow under her ears. "But only them." He breathed.

Sakura smirked against his neck and in the moment of heat, she spun him around and slammed him against her dinner table. The legs of the table shudder violently and Sasuke growled. What the hell was she doing?

He struggled for a split second and Sakura grinned. Ah, the advantage of being the Hokage's pupil.

She twisted his hands behind his back and rendered him useless. "You think I'm going to let you be in control when this is my party?"

She inclined forward and Sasuke's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when he felt everything pressed against his back. He shivered when she moved away, the cold air breezing through and skimming his skin. "I'll do what you say…" He can almost hear the plan forming in her head. "Only if you do what I say first."

"And what—" He cut himself off when he sucked in a sharp breath. He can feel the cool of the leather as Sakura dragged it down his spine. His body involuntarily shivered and was forced to let out a deep breath in order to curb his need.

She smiled to herself, tasting victory on the tip of her tongue and ran the popper of the whip lightly up and down his back. For that one moment, he lost control of himself and Sakura can feel his hands clenching behind him. Sakura spoke softly into his ear, "I know witches are supposed to carry wands around but…" Sakura released his hands and she threw hers over his shoulder, dangling the whip precariously and then trailed it up his stomach, tracing the contours of his abs. "I'm sure we can improvise."

She laughed and he moved his arms to grasp the edge of the table, grunting as he felt her weight on him. "You can tell me all about what this whip is, Sasuke." She flicked the whip against the planes of his chest and laughed some more when she felt his body stiffening.

"Sakura—"

She hushed him. "But I'll show you what it can do."


End file.
